Phone Call
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: Does the BAU leave anything a mystery? What happens when they stumble upon Spencer taking a phone call. As they listen, all can't hep but wonder: "Who is Spencer talking to?" Mini AU. You'll see why.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Does the BAU leave anything a mystery? What happens when they stumble upon Spencer taking a phone call. As they listen, all can't hep but wonder: "Who is Spencer talking to!?" Mini AU. You'll see why.

 _-Love these kinds of stories. Hope everyone enjoys-_

The bullpen was all but empty and the team was board. Cases just weren't rolling in as they used to, and each agent sat a strewn in various locations, hankering for another murder, another psychopath, another narcissistic-bipolar-rapist, another...ANYTHING! So when Doctor Spencer Reid received a mysterious phone call, from an unknown caller, and quickly excused himself, racing to find a private room, the team found themselves staring hungrily at the young man's back.

They were done with secrets, done with all the stupid mysteries. With one look to one another it was clear everyone felt the same way, everyone desperately _needed_ to unlock a secret. If not one on a case, if not with an unsub, then poor old Reid would have to do.

Morgan jumped up from his position on his desk, sending papers flying in various directions. Leaving them, knowing there would definitely be enough time to pick them up later, he swiftly continued up the stairs followed by Emily and Rossi.

Hotch lead his own group up the other side of the room with agents JJ and Garcia in tow. Moving skillfully, they made no sound as they worked their way towards the Conference Room.

The room where Reid and all his secrets were hiding.

Both groups met up at the center of the hall, combining into one big group. When they reached the room, each filed around the door and waited. Reid's voice could be heard from the inside, the door was closed as well as the lights slightly dimmed.

He was in the middle of speaking.

"...brand new? How much?" He was saying.

He paused as the person on the other end spoke.

"30 dollars! Are you kidding, that's crazy..." Reid exclaimed into the phone. "That's way too much!"

Morgan snickered silently.

"No no...Okay. I mean it's not that bad, but...okay, okay, yeah. I know it has to be perfect."

Pause.

"It's her first time right? Never used this kind of..."

Rossi raised an eyebrow as Emily's eyes widened. Wait? _What the..._

"Where did you get it?...Wait really? I didn't think they sold those kinds of toys."

Hotch mouthed something to Garcia, that the others missed. She quickly nodded and hurried away. The rest, though some confused gazes followed the bubbly woman, resumed to the conversation at hand.

"So how are we going to give it to her, you know...Oh, wait how big is it? You got the correct size right? If it can't fit..."

JJ scrunched up her face at those words, her mind visited by unwanted images. She leaned over to Emily and whispered something to her, Emily only shrugged, her eyes still incredibly wide.

"What do you mean?...Really?"

Garcia suddenly reappeared holding her computer tightly. She pressed something on the screen, then typed something on the keyboard. Then she turned the device to the rest of the groups confused faces.

In big type, **RECORDING FOR EVIDENCE**

 _Evidence?_ Morgan thought, though was interrupted by Reid.

"OK FINE!" He yelled, he seemed to huff a little. "Size doesn't matter? How was I supposed to know?"

It was almost a miracle that none of the members of the team made a noise, for at that last statement, everyone had to cover their mouths in astonishment. Morgan seemed to nearly chocked as the woman's eyes widened even further. At this point, Emily's eyes seemed to be bulging from her head, threatening to pop out. Hotch remained stone face, however his eyes narrowed. And Dave. Well he was another story, his lips twitting upward just the smallest bit.

"...Never had one, never even tried one before...You have?...Yeah, that makes sense...was it hard?"

Morgan gasped and clutched his head with his hands. His mind was racing. _What the hell Reid! What is he talking about? I mean, could he actually be..._

"...I know, I know. I'm excited too...Worried? No, no...I just, it's her birthday and I want everything to be absolutely perfect..."

 _What kind of person gives this kind of gift as a freakin' birthday present?!_

"She loves these kinds of toys?...She'll play with it all the time. Okay, no more worrying."

Emily's eye's seemed to jump from her head at that statement.

"Okay..I'll see you. Yeah..I'll be there. I must be there when she open's it!" Reid said brightly. "I want to see if she know's how to use it."

Hotch's stony expression cracked, as his jaw went slack. "What the hell?" He whispered. The team was petrified, complete and utter shock taking over. "Who is he talking to?"

"Alright see you. Bye." A loud click echoed through the small room, and Reid's voice no longer sounded.

Footsteps could be heard inside, that of which were getting closer and closer and closer...

"Uh oh," Morgan muttered. They had to get away, escape, hide, anything, otherwise Reid would know that they all had been spying on him.

The dimmed lights were completely shut off, Reid was getting closer. It was only a matter of seconds.

They had to get away, Reid couldn't catch them.

With a nod of the head, the team silent agreed on what they all must do. In one swift motion, just as the door began to open, each member hurled themselves over the banister of the small walk way and fell to the ground.

Reid emerged then, and looked around curiously. "Guys?" He called, moving toward the railing. His gaze caught the sight of his fallen colleagues. Furrowing his brow, "What are you guys doing."

"Training." Hotch immediately responded. He pushed himself up from the floor and smoothed out the creases in his suit. "BAU, Conference Room. Now."

 _-Uh oh. Poor Reid, never seems to catch a break. What is he talking about? (Please, this is really not an X rated story) If you have the time, please review. If not, hope you enjoyed. Thank you-_


	2. Chapter 2

- _I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, and for everyone who followed/faved! Hope this was worth the wait, Enjoy!_

 _..._

"Um..guys, what is this all about?" Reid asked, tentatively. He looked around the room, eyeing each agent precariously as Morgan reluctantly put away his handcuffs. "What did I do?"

Hotch sighed, eyeing Morgan with a stern no nonsense look, that said 'cool it! The kids not a criminal', and turned to Reid, his expression didn't change in the slightest. "Reid we just want to ask you a few questions, nothing for anyone to get too worked up about," Hotch gave Morgan a look. "Just a few questions."

Reid looked at his boss, silently, too confused to utter another word. _What were they doing? Did I do something wrong?_ All he knew was that one minute everything was fine and the next Morgan was on top of him, reading him his rights. _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

With knowing nothing else to say, "Okay..."

Who knew what he was in for, or what his action and case deprived team was planning to do.

...

Reid sat in the interrogation room, his fingers drumming nervously against the metal table he was sat at. It was like any other time, except this time, he was the suspect. Or did something very bad? He still didn't know what was going on!

The only other person in the room with him was Morgan who kept giving him the stink eye. Reid frowned, furrowing his eye brows at his colleague. _What the..._

"Morgan, what is going on?" Reid asked.

"Reid! No talking!" He received a stern look. Was he reaching for his handcuffs again?

"But Morgan, why are you guy-"

"Reid!" Morgan yelled. "We are conduction a very important investigation. It will begin shortly.

"A very important investigation? About what? Me?" Reid persisted. "What the heck did I do?"

"REID!" Morgan roared, exasperated. "Would you please remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against..."

"Are you reading me my rights again?!" Reid asked. "Are you arrest-"

Hotch entered then, interrupting what was being said. "We are ready to being." The rest of the team followed as he stepped into the room. Reid looked around frantically, trying to find the slightest bit of comfort with in his colleagues eyes. He found none. His fingers tapped widely against the desk, his leg shook.

Hotch took a seat, "You know only guilty people shake like that." His expression was incredibly serious, his voice was steady.

All the color drained from Reid's face, he tried to seize tapping, but could not. _They really believe that I'm guilty of_ _something..._

"Let's begin."

...

Garcia was the only other agent that had not entered the interrogation room behind Hotch. But now she entered, her computer clutched in her brightly colored fingers. Her expression was serious, no traces of happiness could be found.

To make Garcia mad, Reid knew he must had done something very wrong. Terribly wrong. But what?

Garcia took a seat beside Hotch, refusing to make eye contact when Reid tried to get her attention. She flipped her computer open, and began typing. When she stopped, she looked up at Hotch. "Ready?"

The Unit Chief nodded, and Garcia proceeded to type. Reid just sat there, mouth gapping open, as he watched his friends. He couldn't understand, couldn't fathom what was going on, or at least, what he had done, to make them act this way. A few moments later a voice began playing from Garcia's voice, distorted, however, as it spoke from the device.

Reid listened intently to what was being said.

"...OK Fine!" It was saying. "Size doesn't matter? How was I suppose to know?"

Reid frowned.

"...How hard was it?"

He coughed in surprise, nearly chocking. He looked around the room, eyeing his friends with deep and utter confusion. What were they making him listen to?

"Guys, what-"

"Just listen." Emily snapped. Her eyes were still incredibly wide.

"...She loves these kinds of toys..."

Toys?

"...I want to see if she knows how to use it..."

Reid listened intently. This conversation, or at least the part he was hearing, wounded eerily familiar. He focused, trying to get past the distorted quality.

"...It is her first time..."

He strained to hear it. Why did he recognize this? And why did he? He didn't listen to...these kinds of conversations.

Before another word could be spoken, the computer was clicked off and the room feel silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" JJ pressed. "How does hearing that make you feel?"

Reid's frown deepened and he looked to JJ with uncertainty. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to listen to whatever that was. They forced him, literally forced, him to.

"I don't know. Kinda grossed out." He replied sheepishly.

"Kinda grossed out, that's right." Morgan orated. "And do you know why you feel, 'kinda grossed out?'" Morgan rested his arms on the table and leaned into Reid.

"Um... I guess because a bunch of my friends, forced me into an inclosed, rather uncomfortable space, to listen to some guy talking about... whatever _that_ was, with them..." Reid shrugged. "And then question me about, how it made me feel. I guess that could be it." Reid added sarcastically, though was still trying to comprehend the situation.

Morgan scoffed. "So you think it's _our_ fault? You think that _we_ are making _you_ uncomfortable?" He turned to the others. "Can you believe this guy?" The other members nodded, disapprovingly.

"Well why wouldn't I think this is your fault." Reid interjected, questionably. "You guys made me listen to that. I didn't want to! Where did you even get something like that? I mean. who records themselves having a phone conversation about"- Reid looked around, before whispering-" _S-E-X_? _"_

Now it was the other's who found themselves being surprised. "Some guy? What do you mean some guy? What kinda person has a phone conversation like that...I'll tell you Reid. You want to know, where we got that from?" Morgan was yelling. "We got that from you! That was your phone call! So tell us Reid, what kind of person talks about that kinda stuff over the phone?"

Reid sat silent, stunned.

"And really, who the heck were you talking to?"

-S _orry if this is bad. Next chapter on Reid's reaction and that's probably it. Do give me feedback if you can. If not, hope you enjoyed. Next update out soon. Thanks-_


	3. Chapter 3

- _This chapter would not have excisted, or if it did, would have lacked the creativity it has now (hopefully :/) because of the many ideas I received from all your wonderful reviews. Thank you all! For the help, and support! Hope you enjoy!-_

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reid yelled, pushing himself to his feet as his fists slammed against the table. "What? WHAT!? You think _I_ said all this?!"

Garcia jumped back in surprise, pulling her computer to safety.

Hotch stood up then, regarding Reid with a furrowed brow. "Reid this is a recording of a conversation you had only a few minutes ago. How can you not remember?" Hotch informed. "This is you speaking."

Reid's jaw dropped. "If this is my conversation, then why the Hell would you record it!?"

"Recording for evidence," Garcia squeaked. Reid sent her an enraged look, that made her shirk away in her chair.

"'Record for evidence?'" Reid repeated. "Evidence for what?!"

"Reid, it was all a spure of a moment kind of thing. Your phone call seemed kind of.. _.suspicious_...we thought it was in everyone's best interest to investigate." Rossi began. He didn't add, _'We had nothing else to do'_

Reid's eye's widened, his face contorted. "Why would you need to investigate!? I'm not a criminal, I'm not a...?!"

"Yes, but what you were saying was pretty"-Emily looked to the others, seemingly at a loss for words-"raunchy."

"So you listened and recorded my conversation?" Reid persisted.

"So you admit it! You knew that this was your conversation!" Morgan exclaimed, pumping an accusing fist in the air. The others sent him a look that said, _Not the time_.

Reid froze midsentence. "You are all a bunch of sickos!"

"Reid, calm down..." JJ attempted only to be cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Reid yelled. "How can I calm down when all my colleagues, my supposed friends, find it necessary to listen to a _private_ phone call, _record it_ , and then automatically think that I'm some kind of pervert!" He was seething now, heaving and breathing heavily. It was clear the team had been mistaking. Emily, JJ and Garcia took a cautious step back, Hotchs' eye brows went up in fascination, Rossi smirked, and Morgan huffed as if offended by Reid's outburst.

 _What have they done?!_

The room was now full of an uncomfortable silence. The team didn't dare catch Reid's gaze and looked around randomly, fruitlessly trying to divert the tension and awkwardness away from themselves.

Knowing that they had been incredibly wrong, there was still one thing that Morgan just couldn't leave a mystery.

"...So Reid, who were you talking to?" Morgan asked sheepishly, maintaining heavy eye contact with the evidence board. "Come on kid, who was it?"

"REALLY!?"

"And, I mean, what were you talking about? I mean, if your going to tell us and all, considering how wrong we clearly were." Emily added.

Reid huffed. "After all this do you really think I was going to tell. Reveal the big secret. I mean you all thought I was some kind of pervert. Why would I leak anything now, _while I'm ahead..."_

"Reid..."

"Thanks guys! I love knowing how much faith and trust you all have in me," Reid yelled sarcastically as he stalked out of the room.

The remaing team left in uncomfortable silence. "Wait, did he even deny-"

"Leave it."

Morgan turned to Emily, "No seriously, who do you think he was talking to? Or what he was talking about?"

Emily rolled her eyes, and followed the others as they began filing out of the room, "Give it a rest Morgan, we should have known Reid would never do anything like that."

Morgan sighed as he followed her out, shoulders slumped. He believed Emily, submitted to defeat and being wrong about EVERYTHING. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help the small voice in the back of his mind that said, _Or would he?_

 _And when you think about it, Reid hadn't denied any of it..._

* * *

This time he made sure that no one was around. He peered around the empty bathroom nervously, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time made sure the coast was clear.

The place was empty. It was now or never.

His long bony fingers moved clumpsly as they worked to pull his phone from his pocket. He dialed quickly, waiting with baited breath as it rang.

 _Rinnng._

Come on!

 _Rinnng_

Pick up!

A few moments later, a sweet, soft voice answered. "Hello?"

Something inside him fluttered.

 _"Maeve, this is Reid. Now where were we..."_

 _-Special thanks to all those who gave wonderful suggestions. Hopefully you enjoyed! Thanks! :)-_


End file.
